


Confessions of Breton Warrior

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena reads her mother's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of Breton Warrior

Confessions of Breton Warrior

Serena was sitting at her desk in the Asteria going over many hours of countless things that she had done in past few days. 

Her songs of the return volume 2  was turned over beside her she felt like singing again but the thought of Farkas crossed her mind. 

Farkas had a job run so he would gone for a few hours.

 

Which she understood that she need time to think about things.

 

When she heard a knock on the door only her and Farkas Vilkas had the keys however thief’s don't need a key to get in to places she thought got up answered the door.

 

There stood Aela in the doorway with a black journal in her hand.

 

" Serena I believe this what you have looking for a long time" as she handed Serena her mother's journal.

Serena almost broke into tears for so long she wanted to know why her mother had left and the answer was soon to be uncovered.

Aela pulled her shield sister close to her “Don't cry I know this and hard time for you."

 

 "But you helped me when was down now it's my turn."

 

 "Where's Farkas by the way said softly.

 

"He went to run a job with Vilkas he took a shower then headed out which hot very intense and naked shower fun said Serena coyly.

”About time damn it I was hopping you him end in each other arms.

 

 "After ending of things with Brynjolf which finding the marriage was false was not easy to deal with."

 

 "Now was it after Karilah found out not surprise she didn't kill him" said Aela with fire in her voice.

“She could have but with him still being thief an a nightingale.' 

 

"She knows what he did was wrong right now he is in Nocturnal's hands."

 

"In the Evergloom at least this time the key was not stolen."

 

 "Until he gains her trust again that is where he will stay regain her powers and knowledge go through many her trials."

 

"Which in the end he will be stronger and wiser by doing her trial."

 

 "However I will not take back it's to painful and long for a mate of beast blood and I have fallen hard for Farkas his kiss sent a shock wave of feelings and desires that I did not realize were there until that kiss said Serena with haste in her voice."

 

“Yes I know how you feel and the night I told about Skjor and I romantically hunting together."

 

"I knew who needed to be with, but you told me you were not ready to go full werewolf at that time however, now you are been through all of my training know how handle the beast blood."

 

 "It's time let Farkas back into your arms tell him everything when comes back open up that door don't let slip through your fingers like the sands of time, shield sister I love you need to head back to Jorrvaskr I hope see you there again soon said Aela.

 

Serena put the journal on her desk she knew it was time open up that wall she built to protect herself from pain and hurt she felt.

However knew since Dustman Cairn that she had unknown feelings for Farkas.

 

 She just froze up at times could not say what was inside of her heart.

 

Serena decided to read a bit of her mother's journal while she was waiting for Farkas to return.

 

_Serena my beautiful daughter how on earth able to bring beautiful child in this place beyond me._

_But I love her and left to protect her from Mercer Frey had known about my daughter would have had her killed._

_I became a vampire to stop him which was against my will as warrior being a thief playing him as fool under thrall was only way to keep her safe._

_Alexander my husband who failed to tell my daughter the reason._

_Why I really left disagrees with how I want her to be she does not need to be a thief needs to be a warrior._

 

_I brought her books about Ysgramor I wanted her to be a companion not a thief it's not my place to say what happens in her life._

 

_However I had dream about my daughter._

_That I hoped to tell her but I was not able to because of Mercer._

_What I saw in that dream was her becoming the harbinger of the companions and falling in love with a werewolf not a thief._

_She can't see the visions of things like I do she has her father's strength and magicial knowledge._

 

_But someday it will happen at when she less likely aware of it._

_I hope with my heart she finds this journal and takes the time to read it and understand me I know at the hands of Cynric I will die but before that happens._

 

_I hope she finds this journal and wakes up realizes who I was I must go the time has come for me to leave again love Stephanie._

Serena almost cried she knew what her mother had saw in her dreams.

 

 She had visions just at worst of times in her life and did not let go of her dreams.

She heard the door open as Farkas slowly walked in the door.

 

 He walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder as looked at saw she was crying.

 

" Rena my love are you crying what is wrong did I do something to upset you he said looking into her eyes.

"No Farkas it is not you my love, Aela finally found my mother's journal.

 

  "I read it and now I know what happened my mother.

 

 "She left to protect me she had visions of my future and I do have visions I just don't talk about it said Serena lovingly."

"Join me for a shower again I got in fight with bandits and I sweaty and smelly and need a shower said Farkas in a husky voice.

“Oh you know I will join you all I have thought about was sex in the shower with you my love said Serena."

Farkas removed his wolf armor and started the shower.

 

Serena removed her belted black tunic and walked into the shower.

 

Farkas backed against the shower facing the wall.

 

 Serena slowly sneaked up behind him and lightly kisses his neck making his desire start arise as she slowly running her fingers up and down the front of his naked wet body making him howl in out from the feeling of it.

Serena started kissing right side of his neck lightly biting him making howl.

 Even more as she slowly run her finger lower down on his body finally reaching his very erect manhood.

 

 She started slowly stroking his manhood making his beast blood stir from the pleasure.

 

 Making him want push her up against the wall of shower.

 

However he played cool for a moment letting her think she was in control.

Serena started stroking his manhood faster making Farkas loose control.

 As he lightly turned and faced her and as he lightly picked her up pushed her against the wall of the shower.

 Letting the water run down the front of her naked body which only turned him on even more.

 

 Serena  wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrust his throbbing manhood inside of her moist wetness.

 

 Serena moaned out from the pleasure of the intense thrust of his manhood.

 

 The deeper and faster he thrusts made more intense for Serena.

 

The feeling of Farkas deep inside of her made loose all control.

 

 She was close to her climax and he knew it as he thrusted roughly into her making moan out from the pleasure.

 

 Finally his climax hit at same time that hers did after the intense love making.

 

 They laid down in the bed as Serena laid on top of Farkas with her head on his chest.

 

Which was where his heart was she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

 

As he his wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace.

 

The end more later


End file.
